


Alpha vs. Alpha

by Araloth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Aiden - Freeform, Alpha Ethan, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Aiden (Teen Wolf), Bottom Ethan (Teen Wolf), Brothers, Coming In Pants, Dominance, Dominant Aiden, Dominant Ethan, Exhibitionism, Facials, Frottage, Jock Straps, M/M, Masturbation, Motorcycle Sex, Motorcycles, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Submission, Tight Pants, Top Aiden (Teen Wolf), Top Ethan, Twincest, Twins, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araloth/pseuds/Araloth
Summary: A relationship between two dominant Alphas tops isn't easy but Ethan and Aiden have found a way to make it work.Each week they challenge each other to see not only which one of them will submit, but who gets fucked that week.





	1. Chapter 1

The clock on the wall seemed to be ticking progressively slower just to spite Ethan. He sighed and tried to focus back in on whatever their teacher was lecturing about, but he just couldn’t do it. Looking around he wasn’t the only student having trouble paying attention. It was Friday, the last day of classes and with just five minutes left until the weekend could officially begin. Ethan watched some of his classmates stir anxiously, ready to burst out of their seats the moment the bell rang. It was a nice day outside too which didn’t help, though really Ethan found most of California’s weather to be nice compared to some of the other places he and Aiden had been forced to travel with the Alpha pack. Ethan had no doubt most of the other students couldn’t wait to get outside. Lacrosse wouldn’t start up for another week, but there were plenty of other things do to take advantage of the weather-not that Ethan would be doing any of them. He grinned to himself and glanced back at the clock. He was heading straight home the first chance he got.

Fridays weren’t just the end of the school week for Ethan. Friday was challenge day. Ethan zeroed in on his brother’s heartbeat, three seats behind him and one row over. Aiden was even more eager than Ethan was. Ethan was sure he had some kind of plan cooked up. Ethan risked the teacher calling him out to sneak a look over his shoulder at Aiden. Aiden winked, grinning wickedly. Ethan growled low in his throat, at a decibel range only Aiden or another werewolf would hear. Just a little longer…

The bell finally rang and Ethan jumped out of his seat. The teacher tried to talk over the bell and all the students packing up for a minute, before finally giving in and reaching for her own bag. Aiden shouldered past a few other students to catch up with Ethan, still smiling widely.

"I've been waiting for this all week," Aiden said. He squeezed Ethan’s shoulder and stepped past him.

Ethan laughed and followed him out to the parking lot. “I’m sure you have.”

Aiden swung his leg over his motorcycle and smirked. “Gotta put things back to their natural order…”

“Please-“ Ethan snorted and climbed onto his own bike. “Who is it who’s been on top two weeks running now?”

Aiden snarled low in his throat. “Enjoy the last few minutes while you’ve got them.”

"Oh, I will." Ethan grinned and reached over to Aiden, feeling up his ass with one hand shamelessly. They were at the very edge of the parking lot so it was unlikely anyone would see, and even if they did Ethan really didn’t care. Wolves didn’t concern themselves with the opinions of sheep. “Always love the way these jeans look on you…”

"I know." Aiden laughed and revved his bike's engine. “But let’s be honest- I look good in _anything_ …”

Ethan rolled his eyes and pulled his hand away from Aiden’s ass to gently smack the back of his head. “So cocky…”

“You love it.” Aiden chuckled.

Ethan smiled. “Maybe.”

Aiden revved his bike again. “Race you home…”

Ethan’s eyes flashed red. “You’re on.”

Without any further warning, Aiden tore out of the parking lot on his bike, the tires screeching on the pavement. He pulled a wheelie just as he was turning onto the road, catching the attention and appreciative looks of more than a few of the twins' classmates. Ethan growled and took off after him, maybe blasting by a little closer to a girl who'd looked particularly taken with his brother's antics than he should have. Ethan smiled to himself when she stumbled into the grass, getting flecks of mud on her skirt. Aiden was made to be looked at, but Ethan didn’t like people enjoying his things _that_ much.

Ethan caught up to Aiden a little on the road, his brother’s bike and leather jacket just visible at the next stoplight. Aiden gunned it again when the light turned green though, and Ethan missed his chance to overtake him. Still following behind his brother had its perks. Ethan grinned and throttled his bike forward, chasing after Aiden. Getting home first wouldn’t really matter in the end, the real fun would start once they were there. Still, that didn't stop Aiden from bragging.

Aiden was already parked and leaning up against his bike when Ethan pulled into the lot. His t-shirt was riding up just a little under his leather jacket, exposing a thin line of tanned skin just above the top of Aiden's jeans. Ethan soaked it in and made a show of slowly licking his lips. Aiden snorted.

“ _Eyes look your last_ huh?”

"Really?" Ethan rolled his eyes. "Just a bit overdramatic there." But Ethan couldn't help stepping forward and running his thumb over the exposed strip of muscle. He pinched the skin a little, just over one of Aiden’s abs. “Pretty sure I’m going to see these regardless…”

“Maybe.” Aiden grinned wider. “Maybe when I win I’ll make you wear a blindfold all week…”

Ethan snorted. “Good luck pulling that one off at school. Besides-“ Ethan pinched the skin again, a little harder this time drawing a small hiss from Aiden, “We both know you like the attention too much.”

“Mmm.” Aiden’s growl rumbled deep in his throat, and he pulled Ethan into a sudden kiss, heedless of anyone who might see them. “We need to take this upstairs. Now.”

"Trying to give orders already?" Ethan clapped Aiden on the shoulder. "But this one I can get behind. Let's go."

They clomped up the stairs to their apartment in a blind haze, pausing at every landing or so to attack each others’ mouths. The elevator had been taking too long. When they finally made it the top floor Ethan shoved Aiden up against the door of their penthouse and stuck his tongue as far down his brother's throat as he could manage. Aiden growled a little, and attacked him back, nipping Ethan's tongue with one of his fangs and drawing a little gasp of pleasure form him. Building on his brother's sudden distraction, Aiden spun them around, pinning Ethan back against the door as he fumbled with the lock. Ethan opened the door the second Aiden finished with the key, and together the two of them rushed inside.

They'd lived in the penthouse since Deucalion had first moved them into town. At first, it had been all five members of the Alpha pack sharing, but with Kali and Ennis dead, and Deucalion gone the twins had the whole place all to themselves. They redecorated since then, claiming the two biggest bedrooms as their own for starters, even if they only ever slept in one. The kitchen had pretty much been Aiden's already, but Ethan turned one of the other bedrooms into a kind of office or study for himself. They were still experimenting with what to do with some of the other spaces, but the single biggest change had actually taken place in the old bedroom the twins had shared. The twins had converted the whole room in a sort of gym. The only windows in the room were higher up skylights which made it ideal for they needed, letting them cover all the walls in sturdy foam padding. The floor was done up in something similar, giving it a springy but cushioned feel. What had been their closet now stored a variety of weights, punching bags, and other work out gear they'd picked up, but for Fridays, all of that got put away.

Ethan hummed to himself a little as he took in the room. His relationship with Aiden had always been special. Call it whatever you want, but from the time they were first teenagers they had always been drawn to each other. They were twins, two perfect halves of the same whole. To them, it had been the most natural thing in the world. They belonged together. That conviction only strengthened when they discovered their ability to merge as wolves. Ethan and Aiden could literally become one mind and one body- how then could loving each other like they did be wrong? No one would even think twice about someone pleasuring themselves, and Ethan and Aiden would always be one. They belonged with each other- to each other even, made for the other's love and pleasure. But becoming Alphas had made things more complicated.

Both twins had always been fairly dominant, especially in any flings they might strike up outside of their own relationship, so with each other, they walked a delicate balance, taking turns, or else deciding in the moment who would submit to whom. Gaining and sharing an Alpha spark had strengthened everything between them, the good and the bad. On the one hand, it was just another acknowledgment they belonged together, a force tying them together and pulling them to each other every minute of every day. It was wonderful. Ethan could literally feel what his brother felt sometimes, a powerful reassurance during whatever plans Deucalion might have made over the years. But their new status as Alphas made them both even less willing to submit. They loved each other and would tear the world down for the other's sake, but they both wanted to be the one in control.

Fortunately, a solution had presented itself. When trying to make love like they used to, they had gradually wound up fighting each other, both wanting to be the one in charge. Eventually one of them submitted, barring his throat to his brother. The resulting sex had been the hottest either of them could remember. They still argued sometimes about which one of them had submitted that first time, Ethan insisted it had been Aiden, but Aiden swore up and down Ethan had been the one to do it. Regardless, it gave them the blueprint for their relationship going forward. Every Friday the twins came home to their makeshift gym and they fought. The first one to give up and submit lost. The winner then was in charge of their sex life for the week going forward. They controlled everything, from when and where they'd hook up, to even what their twin might wear clothing-wise. Both Ethan and Aiden revealed in the power the little game could give them. Once Ethan had made Aiden go for his runs all week long with a small dildo up his ass. Aiden had gotten Ethan back the following week when he won and made Ethan suck him off in a stairwell at school. They barely avoided being caught thanks to their wolf hearing. Anything was possible, and it brought an extra thrill to their relationship even outside of the power dynamics. The only limits were their imaginations.

“Are you going to stand there all night or we actually going to do this?”

Ethan grinned and turned around to face Aiden. His brother was already naked, Aiden’s clothes dumped in a small pile by the door. Ethan couldn’t help taking all of him in, his eyes tracing over his brother’s firm muscles and perfect skin. Ethan smiled when he saw Aiden’s cock twitch, already half hard.

“Somebody’s eager.” Ethan laughed.

“Yeah ready to finally knock you down again.” Aiden stretched his arms out. “Let’s go already.

Ethan walked to the opposite end of the room and pulled his shirt off. He tossed it out of the way, and quickly added his jeans and boxers to the pile, leaving him just as naked as Aiden. They'd started doing this whole thing naked after only the second or third time. Neither of them could deny it was blatantly sexual for them- most of the time the fighting led right into the fucking. Plus more practically, it didn't make much sense to destroy a set of each other's clothes every week when the claws and fangs inevitably came out. Ethan twisted his head from side to side and bounced on his toes a little. He could already feel himself getting keyed up. He took a deep breath, reveling for a moment in the scent of the room around him. A typical gym or locker room wasn't exactly fun for a werewolf with their enhanced sense of smell, but this was different. But this space belonged just to the twins. It was their blood, sweat, and more than a little cum filling up the room with its scent. It never failed to get Ethan hard. He could already feel his cock twitching in anticipation. "Ready?" He called out.

Aiden grinned and crouched down ready to spring across the floor. “You know it.”

Glowing red eyes met red eyes, and the twins rushed towards each other.

The first few blows were almost to fast to track. Aiden grabbed a hold of Ethan’s shoulder only for his brother to twist to away. Ethan tripped Aiden by sweeping one of his feet, but Aiden was back up before Ethan could close in.

Ethan grinned and cocked his head a little. “Careful there Aid. You don’t want to lose already do you?”

“Grrr-“ Aiden growled, a wolfish smile breaking across his face. “We’ll see about that.” He launched himself at Ethan, tackling his brother down to the ground.

They rolled around in a mess of limbs. They were fairly evenly matched, and every time it would seem one of the twins might score an advantage, the other would turn the table on them. Before long they were both glistening with sweat, their matching cocks hard and heavy between their legs. It wasn’t unusual for them to go like this for hours before one of them finally forced the other into submission. After another failed attempt Aiden to grab his brother, Ethan managed to get a little distance between them again. He sprang back a few feet and scrambled back to his feet. The brothers circled each other cautiously, both of them a little winded.

"Mmm…" Aiden watched Ethan lustily and reached down to ghost one hand along his erection. The flushed head of his cock bobbed gently in the air as he walked, beating in time with his heart. “Almost had you there…”

"Almost doesn't count," Ethan smirked. His own erection was harder than steel and watching his brother play with himself even for just a second, was helping any. Ethan needed to focus and this fast before he let his arousal get the better of him. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself in Aiden and assert his power for another week.

Ethan charged forward, moving like he intended to try and sweep Aiden’s leg again. But when Aiden moved to sidestep Ethan's foot, Ethan's hands snapped out quickly, anticipating just how Aiden would move. One latched firmly around Aiden's throat, and Ethan curled the other around his brother's flushed cock, savoring the little jump it did when his hand made contact. Before Aiden could recover Ethan was throwing him to the ground. Aiden's back hit the mat hard, and Ethan jumped down on top of him before his brother could react. One of Ethan's hands was still tight around his brother's throat, and he brought his other up to trace along the muscles of his abs, ready to shove Aiden back down if he tried anything. Ethan grinned.

"Submit," Ethan growled, his eyes burning red. He felt a thrill of power rushing through him as he held Aiden firmly underneath him.

“Not-yet” Aiden grunted a little breathlessly.

Ethan bore down on him a little harder, grinding his flushed cock into Aiden’s. A small gasp slipped out of Aiden, and Ethan grinned wider, leaning down a little closer to his brother. “Submit…”

A flash of something sparked in Aiden’s eyes, and he smirked up at Ethan. “ I don’t think so.”

Before Ethan could respond Aiden lunged up with all his strength, but rather than some kind of counter-attack he just kissed Ethan hard on the mouth. Instinct took over and Ethan kissed back ravenously, before managing to pull himself back a little, but Aiden already had everything he needed. Ethan gasped as he felt his body start to shift, Aiden slipping inside him as he began their merge. Ethan grunted as his bones shifted and popped, racking his brain for what Aiden was planning. Aiden had never initiated a merge like this before. Usually, it was just with a hand on Ethan's back. Why would he-

Ethan shuddered, his muscles twisting around as he suddenly realized what was happening. Aiden wasn’t merging into Ethan. He was using their merging ability to move _through_ Ethan. In the span of just a few seconds, Aiden slipped into Ethan's skin and out his back, pinning Ethan down to the floor with the sudden shift. Aiden grabbed a hold of Ethan's wrists, and as Ethan struggled to throw him off, he saw Aiden's telltale grin leering over his shoulder. That was when Ethan realized he'd been wrong at first. Part of Aiden _was_ still in him. Aiden had managed to rematerialize behind Ethan with his cock already embedded fully inside Ethan’s ass. Ethan could feel his brother’s thick member stretching him out now, twitching with anticipation. Ethan bit back a groan, Aiden’s dick hitting him just right.

"Oh man, I can't believe that worked." Aiden pressed his chest down into Ethan's back, using all his weight to help secure his brother in place. He ran his tongue along the outer ridge of Ethan's ear and laughed. "I didn't exactly have time to practice it…"

Ethan's own cock was still rock hard and trapped between his stomach and the floor. Aiden started thrusting his hips, going right after Ethan's prostate. Ethan growled in frustration as waves of pleasure started to build up in his body. He could feel his cock leaking already. Ethan grit his teeth. He needed to get Aiden off him. Whether Ethan submitted officially or not, if Aiden fucked an orgasm out of him it would count as a clear win for Aiden.

“God I’ve missed your ass…” Aiden sighed happily. Ethan could feel his brother’s sweat dripping down onto his back, mingling with Ethan’s. “Heh-“ Aiden picked up his pace, still a little breathless and desperate to claim his victory before Ethan could flip the tables again. “Gonna fuck you so good…”

Ethan was getting anxious. He needed to do something _now_. Aiden gasped and shuddered a little on top of him, and an idea started to form in Ethan's head. Aiden's little maneuver with the merge might have thrown Ethan off, but it had also clearly taken more out of Aiden than he was letting on to just slip in and out like that. Ethan could feel his brother’s muscles shaking a little against his back, and knew if he wanted out of this he had to take his chance now.

“Shame-“ Ethan grunted, trying to move his legs into the position he needed them in. “Shame you won’t be seeing much of it then…” Ethan hooked his left leg back around Aiden's and used his right to push off the floor. At the same time, he turned his shoulders as hard as he could, rolling over and putting Aiden onto the floor instead.

“Oof-“ Aiden grunted as his back slammed into the padded floor again. But even dazed he still had the presence of mind to grab a hold of Ethan this time, wrapping his arms around his brother’s hips, and keeping his cock lodged firmly up Ethan’s ass. “N-nice try…”

Ethan tried to twist free, bucking his hips left and right. Ethan’s cock swung back and forth above him like a club, smacking into his abs and sending drops of precum flying in every direction. Ethan snarled. His roll had helped a little, but Aiden still had the advantage, continuing to fuck up into Ethan. The only positive was that gravity was working in Ethan's favor now. Rather than being able to pound down into him, Aiden was having to thrust his hips up every time. By lifting himself up as much as he could Ethan could at least shorten a little of Aiden's range, but with the size of Aiden's cock, he was still managing to hit Ethan's prostate more often than not.

Thrashing in brother’s arms, Ethan knew he was only going to have one more shot of getting out of this. He waited until Aiden was sliding out of him again, and then threw his hips up against Aiden’s arms with all his strength. Ethan raised his legs up as far as he could too, and was finally rewarded with a soft wet plop as the last few inches of Aiden’s cock slipped out of his ass. Aiden growled and tried to thrust back in, but his aim was off and he wound up poking one of Ethan’s ass cheeks instead. Ethan couldn’t help laughing a little.

“Missed me.”

‘This time…” Aiden huffed and stabbed out with his cock again. It was no good though; Ethan was holding his legs straight up in the air now, putting his hole firmly out of reach. Aiden tightened his grip around Ethan’s waist and tried to pull him back down. “I’ll still get you…”

Ethan grinned. He was sure he probably looked a little absurd like this, his back still resting down against Aiden’s chest and his legs ramrod straight up into the air, but so long as it was working Ethan didn’t care. It was still only a temporary solution though. Ethan might have been faring better than Aiden after his little trick with their merge, but he couldn’t just keep holding his legs up indefinitely. Eventually, he'd tire out and have to lower them again, and if Aiden was still beneath like this if would give Aiden back a perfect target. Ethan needed to change things up before that happened. He reached down to try and pull Aiden’s arms off of him, but his brother was holding on for dear life, no doubt knowing if Ethan got lose Aiden’s chances of winning went down significantly.

Some of Aiden’s precum smeared over Ethan’s hip as Aiden tried in vain to start fucking his brother again. Ethan smiled a sudden idea popping into his head.

“Looks like you’re getting pretty desperate there bro.” Ethan chuckled. “You must really need to get off huh?”

“I’m-“ Aiden huffed a little breathlessly. “I’m saving this load for your sweet ass.”

“Nice of you.” Ethan laughed and reached out one hand, running his fingers down Aiden’s abs, and flicking the flushed head of his brother’s dick. “But you don’t have to…”

“Damn it…” Aiden gasped as Ethan wrapped his fingers around his shaft. He shuddered as Ethan’s hand glided over the slick skin, fighting back a moan.

“Having some trouble there?” Ethan grinned wider. “Looks like you’re about ready to pop…”

Aiden sucked on his lip, biting down to try and distract himself from the feelings Ethan was pulling from his cock. He couldn’t lose like this. Not again. He had to stop Ethan before his brother made him cum. Aiden knew if he loosened his grip on Ethan’s waist at all he risked letting his brother slip away, but Aiden had to do something to stop Ethan from jerking him off and his legs were feeling like almost dead weight after the stunt he’d pulled by slipping through Ethan. It had been a good idea on paper, but Aiden’s muscles were loudly protesting, not used to the strange beating he’d put them through by moving through Ethan like that. Aiden grimaced and tightened his grip on Ethan as best he could. He’d have to try just one hand… He could see Ethan’s legs starting to shake a little. Aiden was so close to pulling this off...

Tentatively, he pulled his left arm away from Ethan’s hips and reached down to grab his brother’s wrist, stopping Ethan from jerking him off. Ready for his brother’s move, Ethan retaliated by squeezing Aiden’s member as hard as he could, drawing a sharp hiss of surprise from Aiden. Ethan used the distraction to throw himself against Aiden’s weakened grip on his waist, finally managing to break out of Aiden’s grasp.

Without giving his brother a chance to recover, Ethan grabbed Aiden’s right arm and twisted, forcing it up behind Aiden’s back. Ethan’s legs, finally back in the game, tangled up with Aiden’s, and together Ethan used three of his brother’s limbs to flip Aiden onto his stomach. Ethan grinned when his target came into view. Aiden’s ample ass rose from his back like a plump hill, and Ethan had no intention of surrendering access to its sweet inner valley.

“You- bastard...” Aiden gasped out, as Ethan climbed onto of him.

Ethan laughed. "Pretty sure if I'm a bastard that makes you one too bro." Ethan sat down with all weight on Aiden's thighs, locking his brother in place. Even so, he kept a firm grip on Aiden’s right arm. Aiden’s left had gotten trapped underneath him when Ethan rolled him, and now Aiden’s own body was keeping it pinned uselessly underneath him. Ethan reached out with his left hand, the one not currently wrangling Aiden’s arm, and smacked his brother’s ass. It was all muscle wrapped up in flawless skin, giving it a wonderful little jiggle under the force of Ethan’s hand.

Aiden was struggling as best he could, but he didn't have much fight left in him. Ethan reached out and grasped one of Aiden's firm cheeks, pulling it aside to reveal his brother's tightly puckered hole. Ethan grinned and stretched one finger out to run along the rosy muscle. Aiden gasped and thrashed a little harder, but his legs were barely moving under Ethan at this point. Ethan smacked the Aiden’s little ring with the pad of his finger, marveling at it. Ethan had thoroughly fucked Aiden just this morning, and he was already healed up tighter than a virgin. God Ethan loved the perks of being a werewolf. He leaned over Aiden’s hole and spit, letting his saliva drip down onto his brother’s exposed ass. Aiden shuddered a little as Ethan worked the liquid in, slowly slipping the first digit of his finger into his brother’s ass.

"God-" Aiden cursed underneath. On anyone else, Ethan would have felt bad about the lack of proper lube, but he and Aiden were different. They knew each other. Alpha wolves could take a little pain. Besides, Ethan smiled a little to himself. Aiden had just found a way to shove his whole dick up Ethan's ass without stretching him out, even it was a little unconventional.

“Still just Ethan.” Ethan laughed as Aiden shuddered again. He shuffled his hips up a little closer to Aiden’s ass. He moved his finger back and pressed his flushed cock head against Aiden’s hole, spreading dribble of precum over its rim. “But I’m happy to fuck you like one…”

Aiden gasped as the head of Ethan's cock slipped inside him, Ethan slowly working it past any resistance. But just when Aiden was sure Ethan would start fucking him, Ethan's cock was slipping back out. Aiden frowned the challenge and his precarious position temporarily forgotten. He couldn’t figure out what Ethan doing. “Wha-?” Just as he opened his mouth to speak Ethan slipped back inside him. Aiden’s question broke off in a groan, but Ethan still seemed to understand him.

"Oh don't worry Aid." Ethan laughed as he slowly worked himself in and out of Ethan, still just fucking his brother with the bloated head of his cock. "I'll fuck you. What was it you said? You were going to fuck me so good?" Ethan chuckled. "Well, I'll do it." He leaned down a little more over Aiden, whispering in his ear. "but you're going to have to beg for it…"

Aiden groaned in frustration. His own cock was still hard as a rock and trapped under his stomach. Ethan's thrusts weren't coming anywhere near Aiden's prostate as shallow as he was making them, that was almost worse. With each of Ethan's thrusts the flared mushroom head of his cock was pushing just past the tight ring of Aiden's hole, and each time Ethan would pull back, the ridge of his cock head would catch on Aiden's hole, causing a little surge of pleasure. And it was all adding up, Aiden's body felt like a giant Jenga tower that Ethan and his stupidly perfect cock were slowly weakening. Each time his brother thrust forward was like another block pulled out and stacked higher, Ethan wasn’t giving Aiden enough to bring him to orgasm, but he was steadily ratcheting Aiden up with need, till Aiden’s whole body was humming and shaking with desperation. He couldn’t take it anymore. He _needed_ to get off… 

Ethan’s hand ran down his brother’s back as he teased him, less holding him down and more rubbing his muscles. Ethan could sense his brother’s resolve fading. As much as Aiden wanted to be on top his body wanted to get off more, and he was so close to giving in. Ethan meanwhile was having to bite his lip hard, forcing himself not to give in and thrust deeper into Aiden until his brother finally submitted. He had to be so close…

When it finally happened it was almost indistinguishable from the other little involuntary moans that had started escaping Aiden, but Ethan stopped rolling his hips immediately. "What was that?" he asked. Ethan could taste little bits of blood from his lip where he'd bit down too hard. "What'd you say?"

“Please…” Aiden ground it out breathlessly, his voice dripping with resignation and need.

“Please what Aid?” Ethan grinned, his whole body thrumming with euphoric power. “Use your words…”

“Fuck me.” Aiden spat out, his voice shaking a little with need. “Please…”

Ethan leaned forward and kissed the back of his brother’s neck, running a hand through his brother’s sweat-slick hair. "All you had to do was ask…"

Aiden groaned and rolled a little to his side, exposing his throat. Ethan attacked it with his mouth, kissing and nipping the soft skin there, revealing in feeling his brother’s pulse against his lips. He sucked down hard so he’d leave a hickey there. Aiden’s healing would smooth it away it soon enough, but then Ethan could just do it again.

Almost at the same time, Ethan slammed his hips into Aiden's, sheathing the entirety of his girthy cock into Aiden's ass. A strangled groan escaped Aiden, and an answering one would have escaped Ethan, had he not bitten down hard on Aiden’s shoulder. Ethan started fucking his brother hard and fast, the fight up to this point having effectively been one way too long session of foreplay. Ethan almost groaned in relief as he chased his pleasure, his balls slapping up against Aiden’s rounded ass with each desperate thrust.

"You feel so good Aid," Ethan growled. Ethan smacked Aiden's ass again. "Love that I get control over this for another week."

Aiden moaned as Ethan punctuated his words with a partially strong thrust right to Aiden’s sweet spot. Ethan smiled down at his brother’s back, loving that he was the only who got to take Aiden apart like this.

“Get up.” Ethan pulled on Aiden’s hips, lifting his brother up to all fours, not worrying about restraining Aiden anymore now that the challenge was done for another week. As Aiden shifted his flushed cock came into view, and Ethan could resist batting it a little with one hand, making it bounce in the open air. Aiden hissed at the contact.

“I hate you.” Aiden groaned.

"No, you don't." Ethan grinned down at him. Then he slipped down onto the floor, stretching his legs out.

"I just want to cum," Aiden whined. "Just get me there already…"

Ethan laughed. “I’ve got something else in mind.”

Aiden raised his eyebrows ruefully, smiling in spite of his complaints. “What are you thinking?”

“Ride me.” Ethan’s voice came out rougher than he was expecting, and he could feel his eyes glowing again. “If you want to cum so badly then you have to work for it.”

Aiden sighed but moved so he was hovering over Ethan's cock all the same. He shook his head before slowly sliding down. Ethan was in heaven. Not only was he getting to fuck Aiden's tight ass, but he got a front-row view of Aiden while it happened. Both of the twins were more naturally tops but had learned to enjoy bottoming as a part of their little game. For Ethan, there was just something about watching his macho, alpha brother fuck himself that checked all the right boxes for him. The fact that Aiden would never willingly submit like this to anyone else just made the whole thing extra special for him- something they would only share with each other.

The twins might not be a pack officially, but that didn’t mean they hadn’t claimed each other. Tattoos would have been the tradition, but neither of them had ever been keen on adopting the symbol of the Alpha pack- that had always been Deucalion’s. The twins had wanted something that was _theirs_. Ethan gazed up at Aiden's chest, his eyes blazing red. Wolves couldn't keep a visible tattoo unless they burned it into their skin, but Ethan and Aiden had opted for something more private. With an Alpha's eyes, they could see the ink on each other where everyone else would just see flawless tan skin. There, right above Aiden's heart was Ethan's handprint. Aiden's handprint was similarly hidden on Ethan's chest. Ethan hummed happily, starring at the mark. Aiden was his and he was Aiden's- just like it was meant to be.

“You like my cock up you ass Aiden?” Ethan asked huskily. “You like it when I claim you?”

Aiden moaned. “Yes…”

“You look so good up there…” Ethan smirked. He eyed Aiden’s dripping cock. “I wonder if Lydia would still be sniffing around trying to your dick if she saw how well you ride mine?”

Aiden just shuddered in response. Ethan could tell Aiden was getting close. His brother’s giant cock was helicoptering wildly as Aiden picked up speed, slamming himself down onto Ethan’s cock with and more desperation. Ethan could feel his own orgasm building up too, but resolved to make Aiden cum first. Ethan reached out and grabbed a hold of Aiden’s cock. The skin was already slick with precum, even with it spinning all over the place.

"No-" Aiden whined. "Please, I'm so close…"

Hearing his brother beg was music to Ethan’s ears. “I know Aid. I know…” Ethan leaned forward to plant a kiss on the smooth skin above Aiden’s right. Right where Ethan had claimed him. “And I’m going to let you…” Ethan started jerking Aiden off in time with Aiden bouncing himself up and down on Ethan’s cock, building his brother’s climax up from both ends. When Aiden's cock jumped and finally started to shoot, Ethan yanked it straight up, aiming it so Aiden's load blasted all over his face. Aiden let out a little gasp of surprise as the liquid hit him and then sagged bonelessly as his orgasm overtook him.

Using all his werewolf strength, Ethan gently eased Aiden off him. Ethan's cock was still twitching need. Ethan slid Aiden down onto his knees and stood up next to him. Looking down at Aiden's cum soaked face, Ethan only needed to stroke himself a quick half dozen times, but he was climaxing too, painting Aiden's face with own load too. When Ethan finally finished shooting, he wobbled a little on his feet. He reached out for Aiden to steady himself, threading his fingers through his brother's hair. Once he stopped seeing spots Ethan looked down at Aiden's face and chuckled. Cum streaked all across Aiden's face, some of it already starting to drip down his chin. Ethan scooped a little up with his finger and brought it to Aiden's mouth. Without any prompting Aiden licked it up off of Ethan’s finger, looking up at Ethan with a knowing smile.

"Beautiful…" Ethan ran his finger over Aiden's cheek, rubbing some of the cum their into his brother's skin.

Aiden laughed. "Yeah, if my face is any indication I'd say you enjoyed that."

Ethan grinned. “Your all mine again this week Aid…” He reached out a hand to help pull Aiden up. “That trick you did with the merge was neat. We should practice that more sometime. Could be useful in a fight.”

Aiden took it and stretched out a little as he stood. "I'll get you back eventually."

“Maybe.” Ethan laughed and squeezed his brother’s shoulders. “But for now I want you to walk your ass back to the bedroom… I’m not done with you jut yet.”

Aiden gave him a mock salute. "Sir yes, sir."

Ethan watched him go, taking a minute to admire the view. Oh yeah. It was good to be on top…


	2. Chapter 2

A week later Aiden finally won again. He took full advantage, fucking Ethan in every room of their apartment, and over every piece of furniture he trusted to hold their weight. The two of them barely left home that weekend, only heading out once or twice to grab some food to refuel. But Aiden had really been looking forward to today. Monday. Which meant back to school for them both. And Aiden had plans…

He glanced over at his alarm clock again. Aiden was usually a heavier sleeper, but the anticipation of what he had planned had left Aiden waking up every few hours eager to start the day. There were ten more minutes until his alarm would actually go off, but Aiden decided he just couldn't wait anymore. Grinning he hopped out of bed. His feet padded softly across the carpet of the bedroom he and Ethan shared, heading to the large en-suite bathroom. Aiden got the water in the shower started then headed back into the bedroom.

Ethan was still passed out in bed. Werewolf senses might have alerted him to Aiden getting up, but years of sharing a bed together had conditioned both twins to ignore small noises or movements and keep sleeping. Ethan would be more likely to wake up if Aiden left the apartment. Even while they were sleeping the twins were attuned to each other. Just going next door into the bathroom was negligible, but small changes in scent and distance were noticeable to them. Last week Aiden had woken up in the middle of the night craving a snack, and before he’d even gotten two feet out the door Ethan had texted him, telling his brother to bring him back something too.

Aiden took a minute to just look at Ethan sleeping. The comforter was wrapped up around Ethan’s legs, but his bare chest was sticking out above it. A few tufts of Ethan’s hair were sticking out at odd angles from where Aiden had been pulling it last night. Aiden chuckled to himself. After two weeks on the bottom, he'd definitely been looking forward to this. Aiden felt pretty sure Ethan knew he was planning something- how he could not be? But Aiden was confident Ethan had no idea just what he was in for. Grabbing the comforter in both hands, Aiden yanked it down, exposing his brother's naked body.

Ethan groaned as the cold air hit his skin. He lifted his head up and starred a little bleary-eyed at their alarm clock. "We don't have to be up yet…"

“I say we do.” Aiden laughed and pressed a kiss into the small of Ethan’s back. While he was there he couldn’t resist giving one of Ethan’s plump ass cheeks a little squeeze. “There are some things I want to do before we leave for school…”

“Meaning me?” Ethan smiled and turned around to face Aiden.

“Amongst other things.” Aiden grinned. “Now come on-“ Aiden smacked Ethan’s ass, loving the way the firm muscle bounced under his hand. “I’ve already got the shower going.”

Ethan groaned again and slipped out of bed. He stretched up towards the ceiling shaking the sleep from his body and maybe arching his back just a little more than necessary for Aiden's benefit. Ethan's cock jumped a little with the motion, and Aiden licked his lips.

“C’mon on.” Aiden steered his brother towards the bathroom and gave him a little push.

“You’re always so impatient.” Ethan laughed.

The minute they were inside the bathroom Aiden pushed Ethan up against the glass of the shower, grinning. "Hey, I won the rights to your ass fair and square. I plan to collect as often as possible."

Ethan snorted and leaned back against the glass. He closed his eyes and let the warm water flow over his head and chest, appreciating Aiden's effort in warming the shower up already.

“Mmm…” Aiden traced the flow of water down Ethan’s chest, and over his abs, enjoying the way it highlighted all of his brother’s muscles before finally running down Ethan’s cock and onto the tile below. Aiden grabbed a hold of his brother’s hips, rubbing his thumbs over the defined v of Ethan’s waist. “Turn around…”

Ethan tilted his head forward, catching a little more water on his before he turned around. Aiden kept a firm grip on Ethan’s hips, pulling them a little closer to him. Ethan moved with Aiden’s hands, popping his ass out a little further. Ethan lifted one arm up against the shower glass, using it as a cushion of sorts for his head.

A pleased rumble slipped out of Aiden as he took in Ethan’s muscled back and ass. The warm shower water was still a great visual against Ethan’s tanned skin, only now Aiden could watch as some of it dipped down Ethan’s crack, disappearing between the firm cheeks of his ass. Aiden sank down to his knees, bringing his face level with his brother's ass. Aiden grasped one of Ethan's cheeks in each and gave them both a gentle squeeze. Ethan sighed contentedly. Aiden let out a small huff of laughter. For a minute he just knelt there, palming Ethan's ass, and enjoying the view. But before too long Aiden was moving again.

If there didn’t have school, Aiden might have set aside a whole hour just to shower with Ethan and enjoy being in control again. The hot water in their apartment lasted forever, and there were days Aiden liked to take full advantage of that. As it was, Aiden had other things he needed to do. But even if he couldn’t take his time that didn’t mean Aiden wasn’t going to enjoy himself.

Aiden spread Ethan's ass out, savoring the sight of his brother's puckered asshole. Even with all the work, Aiden had put it through yesterday, it was healed up back to normal- soft, pink, and virginal tight. It almost sparkled in the water, catching the reflected bathroom lights overhead. Aiden leaned forward licking a small strip over the sensitive spot. Ethan shivered a little, a small groan slipping out of him. Aiden grinned, and waster no time, diving in further. He pushed his tongue past Ethan's rosy walls, drawing, even more, moans from Ethan. Out of the corner of his eye, Aiden could see Ethan's cock growing heavy and flushed between his legs, slowly filling out as Aiden worked him over.

“Aid-“ Ethan gasped.

Aiden let his tongue slip out of Ethan. He could feel his eyes burning red, hot with his desire for Ethan. Aiden's fangs were poking out a little too, and he couldn't resist gently biting the muscle of Ethan's ass.

Ethan gave a surprised hiss. "What was that?"

"Mm-" Aiden sucked down hard with his lips, leaving a small hickey on Ethan ass. "Just marking my territory." As Aiden watched the mark was already starting to fade, the red skin fading back to tanned bronze. For all the benefits and perks their healing brought to the table, there were times Aiden wished it wasn’t _quite_ so efficient.

Aiden reached around and took a firm hold on Ethan's cock, giving it a little tug. Ethan was rock hard now, his erection straining at full mast. Even with Ethan's hips canted a little backward, the thick head of his shaft was bumping up against the glass of the shower in time with Ethan's heartbeat, leaving little flecks of precum across it. Aiden's cock was in a similar state, weeping down onto the shower tiles.

"You ready?" Aiden asked. With anyone else he'd have taken the time to open them up a little more giving them a finger to two- especially given the size of the instrument, he was working with. But with Ethan, Aiden occasionally liked things rougher, like a conquest. He’d never hurt Ethan though. That little extra burn was just a nice bonus sometimes.

"Go for it," Ethan grunted.

Aiden didn't to be told twice. He clubbed the head of his dick against Ethan's opening a little first, just to see it flutter. Aiden grinned than he slowly starting working his cock into Ethan's ass. He started with just the head, giving Ethan the chance to adjust a little before Aiden slid the rest of his shaft inside. Once Ethan gave him the go-ahead, Aiden started pumping away, slamming into Ethan with a steady rhythm.

Wet skin slapped together again and again, and Aiden reached back out in front of Ethan, grabbing his brother’s cock again and working it over in time with Aiden’s thrusts. Aiden’s other hand ran up to over Ethan’s abs, before finally settling on one of his twin’s nipples, teasing Ethan’s chest into a pair of hard peaks. Aiden was determined to make Ethan cum first, and between the assault to Ethan’s prostate and Aiden's skillful machinations to his cock, it didn’t take long before Ethan exploded, paining the shower in front of him white with cum. The shower glass was mostly fogged up by that point, but Aiden could still the bare outlines of Ethan’s orgasm in the mirror across from the shower door. Aiden followed Ethan just a minute later, firing several loads up inside of Ethan’s perfect ass.

When Aiden finally slipped out of Ethan, Ethan made to step away and start finally washing his hair, but Aiden grabbed a hold of his elbow. “Hang on just a second…”

Aiden hopped out of the shower, ignoring the sudden cold air on his skin in favor of the small box he’d stashed inside one of drawers earlier.

“What’s up?” Ethan asked.

In answer, Aiden pulled out a clear piece of silicone and held it up to the light for Ethan to see.

“A plug?” Ethan chuckled. “When did you get that?”

"I've been preparing for this for a while." Aiden laughed and climbed back into the shower. "You just never cooperated come challenge day.” He took the plastic plug and pushed up into Ethan’s ass. “There.” Aiden smiled smugly. “Now that nothing in there is going anywhere you can get cleaned up if you want.”

Ethan took a few experimental steps and hopped up and down a bit, frowning. "It feels kind of weird."

“You’ll get used to it.”

“Oh?” Ethan smirked. “You speaking from experience there Aid?”

"Nope," Aiden said. "This is all you."

Ethan laughed again. “For now.”

“Pretty big talk there…” Aiden smacked Ethan’s ass, making his brother jump just a little as he felt the plug shift. “I thought you wanted to get cleaned up…

After they finished showering it was time for breakfast. Aiden was the cook between the two of them, so while he flipped pancakes Ethan sat at their table with just a towel wrapped around his waist and skimmed news headlines on his phone.

"Here-" Aiden lifted the frying pan and used the spatula to toss a couple of pancakes onto Ethan's plate.

Ethan snorted. “Show off.”

Aiden grinned and scooped a couple of pancakes onto his plate too. He untied his apron and laid it down on his chair, giving Ethan an eye full of his still naked body. "I thought you liked it when I show off."

Ethan just rolled his eyes and kept eating his pancakes.

“Mmm.” Aiden hummed contentedly, enjoying the food and finally being able to call the shots again. He kept grinning, staring at Ethan across the table from him. “So when we’re done eating we should probably get dressed…”

"Yeah?" Ethan frowned, studying Aiden carefully. Aiden had to fight to not laugh. Clearly, Ethan knew something was up.

"Well, I'm gonna pick out your outfit for you," Aiden announced gleefully.

Ethan sighed. “I’m going to hate this aren’t I?”

“Maybe.” Aiden chuckled to himself. “Or you might like it. You’ll just have to wait and see. But hey- all’s fair in love and war right?”

Ethan shook his head, smiling. “So I’m _definitely_ going to hate it then.”

Aiden was laughing so hard he nearly swallowed a bite of pancakes wrong.

When they both done eating Aiden got himself dressed first, throwing on his favorite old pair of jeans and a red t-shirt. He pulled out his leather jacket too but didn't put it on just yet. Then it was time for the fun part. Still wrapped in his towel, Ethan watched Aiden warily as he started digging through Ethan's side of the dresser.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Ethan asked as Aiden tossed another pair of his pants onto the bed. He started to walk over to the dresser but Aiden waved him off.

“Stay right over there. Don't worry I know they're in here somewhere." Aiden smirked. "I checked last week. In the meantime here-" He chucked a pair of socks at Ethan. "You might as well start by putting those on…"

Ethan grumbled a little to himself but bent down to pull the socks on.

"Ah hah!" Aiden surfaced from the dresser drawer, smiling triumphantly. "Here we go." He was holding a pair of dark, old jeans, that had been stuffed into the back. They were at least a size too small for Ethan. Honestly, Ethan would have gotten rid of them if he knew they were still there- there was no way the jeans were going to fit. Aiden grabbed a bright blue shirt from their closet in the same style of his own and handed it all over to Ethan.

“Uh… Aid?” Ethan eyed the jeans ruefully.

Aiden grinned. “Relax. Things might be a little tight but they’ll still fit.”

“Maybe.” Ethan shook his head. “But that wasn’t what I was going to say. Ethan tossed his towel onto the bed and gestured from his naked body to the shirt and jeans Aiden had just handed him. “I think you’re forgetting something?”

“Nope.” Aiden leaned back against the dresser, beaming. “You’ve got everything you need.”

Ethan groaned. “Seriously?”

Aiden laughed. “You’re free ballin’ it today bro.”

Ethan sighed and pulled on his t-shirt. He glared at Aiden for a second before turning to the jeans. They were tight- there was no way around it. Ethan had to struggle just to get them up. When Ethan finally got them up and buttoned they were comfortable enough to stand in, but the denim pulled taut around his legs whenever he moved them. Ethan could walk fine and sit down in them, but it wasn’t very comfortable. It was a good thing Ethan wouldn’t have to anything more strenuous than that at school or he would probably rip right out of them.

Then there was the matter of he looked. Aiden was practically drooling looking at Ethan in the jeans. They looked almost painted on, and with Ethan not wearing anything underneath them, they left almost nothing to the imagination. Aiden pulled Ethan in front of the mirror so his brother could see what he looked like. Ethan’s ass stuck out visibly from his waist, and in front, you could clearly see the outline of his cock, even soft like it was.

Ethan sighed. “There’s no way someone isn’t dress coding me if I go to school like this.”

“As if.” Aiden snorted. “If somebody wanted to reprimand you they have to admit to checking out your cock or ass first. Not that anyone would blame them…” Aiden squeezed one of Ethan’s ass cheeks appreciatively. “But there’s no way a teacher is going to risk saying anything. And I’m pretty sure the other students are just going to enjoy the show…”

“You’re evil.”

Aiden leaned forward to nip Ethan’s ear lobe, drawing a small hiss from his brother. “You love me.”

Ethan gave him a playful shove. “Sometimes I wonder why.”

“’Cause I’m hot.” Aiden smacked Ethan’s ass. “And so are you.” Aiden hummed appreciatively, coming back up behind Ethan and wrapping his arms around him. Aiden couldn’t help staring at their reflection in the mirror. “Everyone at school is going to be checking you out al day today. Going to be so jealous of what’s all mine…”

“Mm.” Ethan laughed and shook his head. “Not if we don’t get moving. You keep us here much longer and we’re going to be late.”

“Fine.” Aiden reluctantly untangled himself from Ethan. “Let’s go.”

When they finally made it downstairs to their garage a few minutes later, Ethan started to step towards his motorcycle only for Aiden to catch hold of his arm.

“What?” Ethan cocked an eyebrow curiously.

"You're not taking that," Aiden growled a little low in his throat, his eyes taking on just a hint of red. He grinned and pulled Ethan back towards him. "You're riding with me today."

“Fine.” Ethan shrugged and moved to hop on the back of his brother’s bike, but Aiden nudged him forward.

"You steer," Aiden said.

Ethan had just a second to catch the wicked glint in his brother's eyes before Aiden snapped the visor of his bike helmet shut. Ethan shook his head and revved the engine, pulling out of the garage and into the street. Aiden’s hands started out around Ethan’s waist, but as the pulled out into traffic Aiden’s left hand migrated down a little further into Ethan’s crotch. Ethan could feel his face heating up a little, conscious of all the other cars around them, but thanks to the lay of the twins' leather jackets, Ethan knew it would be hard for anyone else to see what Aiden was up to. That didn't make it any more comfortable though.

Aiden laughed and kept palming Ethan through his jeans, working Ethan’s cock to full erection. Ethan hissed a little, the tight denim of the jeans Aiden had made him wear rubbing up against sensitive skin.

“You okay there Ethan?” Aiden chuckled.

"You're an asshole," Ethan growled. He knew Aiden had to be grinning under his helmet, and Ethan couldn't help the small smile

Aiden's hand wasn't the only thing distracting him though. The plug Aiden had slipped into Ethan after their round of early morning shower sex was vibrating with the engine of the motorcycle, shifting around just enough to provide another layer of torturous pleasure. Ethan bit back a groan as the plastic bumped up against his prostate when he took a sudden turn. Aiden was laughing again behind Ethan, and as much as Ethan wanted to smack him for putting him in this position it was taking all of his concentration to keep them on the road and in one peace. Aiden would never let Ethan live it down if they crashed- especially since it Aiden's bike they were riding.

When they finally pulled into the school's parking lot Aiden hopped off the back of his bike like he didn't have a care in the world. He grinned broadly as he watched Ethan step off the bike a little more gingerly. A large bulge was present in the front of Ethan's jeans, the flared ridge of his cock head almost visible through the tight denim. It was clear Ethan was still half-hard, and between that and the little wet spot of precum darkening the fabric of his jeans, Aiden knew his today was going to be a pretty fun day at school. Aiden's own cock was twitching in interest as he took in his brother’s predicament. The visual by itself was sinfully hot, and Aiden loved the rush of power being in charge again gave him. Oh yeah… Aiden chuckled to himself. Today was going to be _so_ much fun…

"Well, I'm off to class." Aiden couldn't resist giving Ethan's ass a little covert squeeze as he adjusted his backpack. The twins' true relationship, and just how _close_ the two of them were wasn’t a secret to the other werewolves at Beacon Hills. With all their enhanced senses it really couldn’t be. The twins only ever smelled like each other, and there wouldn’t exactly have been a good way to explain smelling like you’d bathed in your brother’s cum some days even in the Ethan or Aiden had wanted to. But being Alphas still had its privileges- regardless of what McCall or the rest of his little pack might think of the twins’ relationship, none of them had the power to take on twin Alphas. Ethan and Aiden were basically untouchable. That didn’t mean they wanted to go around advertising the truth of their relationship for the rest of Beacon Hills though. That would almost inevitably lead to some kind of response from the community, and Aiden was really trying to turn over a new less murderous leaf. He even liked Beacon Hills for the most part. It would suck if he and Ethan had to tear the place apart, but if anyone tried to come for him or Ethan, Aiden wouldn’t hesitate to do it. Hence, the need for some secrecy- from the normal world of Beacon Hills at least- for the community’s own safety. “I’ll see you in English.”

“Yeah.” Ethan tried not to shudder under Aiden’s touch. He was already on edge, and he still had an entire school day to get through.

“Oh and just in case you were wondering-“ Aiden leaned a little closer to Ethan, “No getting off during the school day.” Aiden flashed Ethan another huge smile. “As hot as the idea of you jerking it desperately in a school bathroom is, it’s not happening.”

Ethan growled low in his throat. He'd be lying if he said the thought hadn't occurred to him… "And if I do it anyway?"

Aiden dragged one of his hands across Ethan's throat, the tips of his claws just barely touching Ethan's skin. "Then I'd have to punish you. And whatever I came up with for that, I guarantee it'd make my plan for today look like a cakewalk…"

In spite of himself, Ethan’s cock jumped, another little pearl of precum leaking into his jeans. “You’re a sadist you know that?” Ethan’s voice came out a little hoarse, but he was smiling back at Aiden when he said it.

“Welcome to my life for the last few weeks.” Aiden laughed. “It’s your turn to suffer a little now.” The early warning bell rang out from the school, and bit by bit students started milling in from the parking lot. “Go on,” Aiden nudged Ethan forward. “You go first.” His smile widened. “I don’t want to miss the show…”

Ethan shook his head and started up the steps toward the school. It was going to be a _long_ day…

***

Aiden was on cloud nine. He'd been planning what to do when he finally beat Ethan again for weeks now, and the fact that it was finally here had him practically giddy. From the very start of the school day when they walked in Ethan had been attracting all kinds of attention. Aiden clocked several appreciative glances coming his brother's way, from both guys and girls alike. A couple even stopped in the hallway to stare, and one particular girl had made a point of backing up behind Ethan to get a view from both sides. Aiden was fine with them all looking. More than fine honestly- he liked people knowing just how hot Ethan was and what a catch his brother would be. And he was all Aiden's.

During lunch that changed. One of Danny’s exes sidled up to Ethan and Aiden’s table and tried to strike up a conversation with Ethan. The guy- Aiden didn’t know his name and had no desire to learn it- draped a hand onto Ethan’s thigh, and began being as upfront with his interest in Ethan as he possibly could. That crossed a line for Aiden. People should look and admire Ethan all they wanted, but touching him was just for Aiden. Aiden almost broke his fork in two trying to resist the urge to leap over the table and stab the asshole who couldn't take the hint when Aiden mentioned him leaving not once or even twice, but three different times. Ethan finally pulled the jerk's hand off his thigh, but he seemed to be enjoying Aiden's frustration and proceeded to flirt with the asshole for the rest of their lunch period. The guy wrote out his number for Ethan and headed off to a different class when the bell rang. Aiden grabbed the note and shredded it the second the asshole cleared the cafeteria.

Ethan burst out laughing. “Jealous?”

"You know I don't like sharing my stuff," Aiden growled. He yanked Ethan out of sight of the school cameras and into one of the bathrooms. The second the door closed behind him he shoved Ethan up against it and dragged his wrist over Ethan's jeans where the other guy had touched him, whipping away any trace of his scent.

“And that’s what I am?” Ethan asked still chuckling. “Yours?”

Aiden nodded. He reached down to palm Ethan’s cock through his jeans. It didn’t take much to get Ethan hard again. “You know you are. “

"I'm just impressed you managed to stop yourself from ripping Chad's head off right there in the middle of the cafeteria," Ethan said smugly.

Aiden growled. “You shouldn’t have encouraged him.”

“By being nice?” Ethan snorted.

“By letting him touch you.” Aiden snarled. His eyes blazed red. “You know I don’t like that.”

"What are you going to do about it?" Ethan asked, his eyes glinting mischievously. "We're at school remember?" And with that he stepped around Aiden and out of the bathroom, laughing at the murderous look on his brother's face. Aiden seemed to make today all about frustrating Ethan, getting him hot and bothered and then just leaving him to suffer. Well, two could play at that game… Aiden might be on top for now, but he couldn't do much during the school day and Ethan knew it.

Aiden watched the door swing shut behind Ethan. He took a slow deep breath and smiled. Oh, Ethan was going to get it now. Aiden grinned. He was going to enjoy this…

***

By the time the final bell rang for the day Ethan was feeling pretty proud of himself. Sure Aiden had put him in these stupid jeans and basically showed him off to the entire school, but his brother's plan had clearly backfired. As best as Ethan could tell Aiden had wanted to not only enjoy how Ethan looked himself, but also other people looking at Ethan- Aiden always had a bit of an exhibitionist streak. But in this case, people wanted to do more than just look. Chad in the lunchroom had been the first, but by the end of the day several other guys had hit on Ethan too, and a few girls had made pretty blatant passes at Aiden, probably rightly figuring he had to match up to what Ethan was working with pretty closely. High schools were already a little crazy with hormones on a regular day, but Aiden's little stunt had made their classmates even hornier than usual- all of which would have been great for Aiden if some of them hadn't tried to act on it. Ethan smiled to himself, his brother couldn't stand it when people tried to touch Ethan, especially when they'd do it right in front of Aiden, being none the wiser.

Ethan wasn't exactly comfortable, between the plug Aiden had insisted stay in his ass and the too-tight jeans, he was pretty much always at half-mast, and all the sex hormones flying around in the air didn't help any. But as much as Ethan was suffering he took a perverse joy out of knowing Aiden was getting just as worked up. Ethan could smell his brother's own arousal and frustration clear as day, but Aiden couldn't do anything about it as long as they were at school-at least not without attracting way too much-unwanted attention. Ethan smiled to himself, even as he shifted restlessly in his seat, trying to find an angle where the plug wouldn't press quite as hard against his prostate. Aiden had forbidden Ethan from getting off at school at a show of authority, but the situation Aiden had created for himself was leaving him just as horny and needy as Ethan. Ethan grinned wider and glanced over his shoulder at Aiden. He knew even if it wasn’t as visible, that Aiden’s cock had to be just as hard in his jeans as Ethan’s was. Ethan called that a win.

When they were finally able to leave for the day Aiden grabbed a hold of Ethan, wrapping an arm tight around his brother’s shoulders.

"I don't know what you're what so smug about…" Aiden whispered. "Your ass is gonna be mine again in just a few minutes."

Ethan laughed and pulled out of Aiden's arm. "Oh, I'm sure. But I've got to tell you- watching your big plan, the one you've been dropping hints about for weeks now, you big payback now that your back on top- watching all that crash and burn so epically, well…" Ethan shrugged, a large smile on his face. "It almost makes it worth losing for once."

Aiden snarled and smacked the back of Ethan's head, only succeeding in making Ethan laugh harder. "Just you wait-"

Ethan rolled his eyes. "Oh, I'm sure…" Ethan flashed his brother another grin and jogged out into the parking lot.

Aiden watched him go, his eyes glued to the way the muscles in Ethan's ass moved and flexed as he went. Aiden grinned knowingly. He met up with Ethan again by his bike. Aiden had parked a decent way away from the school that morning, and as he took a quick survey of the area around them he made sure the few cars still parked nearby were all empty. Ethan was already sitting on Aiden's motorcycle, leaning up against the handlebars. Aiden smiled to himself and strode over to the bike. He ran a hand over the leather of the seat, shifting to cup Ethan's ass when he came to it.

“You still have the plug in from this morning?” Aiden asked.

Ethan cocked an eyebrow. “Can’t you tell in these jeans?”

The outside of the plug was small enough that you actually couldn't- Aiden had made sure of that this morning. Still, he took Ethan's point. Aiden pushed down a little harder against the denim, tracing the depression of Ethan’s ass until he found it. Aiden couldn’t resist pushing even harder when he finally felt the plastic, drawing a little hiss from Ethan.

"You know I'm not sure I can really tell like this," Aiden said slowly, still toying with the little bit of plastic he could reach.

“What?” Ethan’s voice came out a little breathless, and Aiden grinned.

“I think I’m going to have to take a closer look.”

“Aiden what are you-“

Before his brother could protest any further, Aiden popped the claws on his right hand, and slashed out, cutting a neat little seam across the seat of Ethan’s jeans. The straining fabric easily gave way, pulling apart to reveal a small peak of Ethan’s uncovered ass, and the little hint of silicone sticking out of it.

Ethan gasped in surprise as the cool air hit his skin and instinctively scooted forward on the motorcycle, away from Aiden's hand. "What are you doing?" Ethan demanded in a stern whisper.

Aiden swung his legs over his motorcycle and reached out with one hand to pull Ethan back towards him. With his other hand, Aiden was already working the zipper on his own jeans down.

“Aiden somebody’s going to see us…” Ethan glanced around the parking lot anxiously, but Aiden knew they were clear for the moment. Werewolf senses really were the best.

"We're fine and you know it," Aiden said smoothly, leaning even closer to Ethan as he fished his quickly hardening cock out of his pants. "And nobody's looking either.”

Ethan rolled his eyes at another of Aiden’s goofy puns, ready with a quip back of his own, but he broke off in a groan when Aiden reached down between them and pulled the plug out of Ethan’s ass.

“Someone’s a little needy.” Aiden laughed. Without missing a beat he eased his cock into Ethan’s stretched out hole, having to bite back a moan of his own at finally getting back into the tight, velvet heat. Why had he decided they needed to go to school today again?

"Offf-Aiden-" Ethan shuddered as Aiden slowly rolled his hips, giving Ethan a minute to adjust to his greater size. In the meantime, Aiden stashed the plug into an empty pocket of his backpack and reached down in front of Ethan to turn the motorcycle on. The vibration of the engine humming to life sent a pleasant thrum through Aiden, and he could feel Ethan reacting to it too.

"You feel so good," Aiden whispered into Ethan's ear. "I've been thinking about doing this all day…"

“You’re really going to fuck me in the parking lot?” Ethan asked.

"In the parking lot?" Aiden pumped his hips just slightly, driving another inch or so of his cock up into Ethan. "Now where would be the fun in that?" Aiden leaned forward further, his chest up flush against Ethan's back. Ethan had driven on their way to school in the morning, but with a little careful positioning, Aiden could steer and fuck Ethan at the same time, using his grip on the handlebars as extra leverage. Aiden coaxed his bike forward a little slowly, making sure he had a feel for it.

"You're insane," Ethan mumbled, shaking his head and slowly pulling on his helmet. As much Aiden would have preferred getting to see Ethan’s face, he made the same concession for safety and pulled his own helmet on. Realistically, with their werewolf healing the twins would probably both be fine even if they did somehow crash, but that would be pretty hard to explain. Aiden snorted- then again if anything did happen, there would probably be some questions about why his cock was fully lodged up his brother’s ass and that wasn’t stopping Aiden.

Aiden grinned. “You love it.”

“Inexplicably yes.” Ethan laughed, and Aiden could feel him rocking back against his cock. After the day Aiden had made for them at school both of them were anxious for relief, and if Aiden got a little extra thrill out of being able to fuck his brother in public and stake his claim to Ethan without anyone around them being the wiser, than even better.

Aiden pushed the motorcycle a little more, coaxing it up to speed and heading for the end of the parking lot. He rand over a rock on the way, causing the motorcycle to bounce just a little, and drawing a groan from Ethan as Aiden’s cock was pushed up deeper inside him. Aiden laughed. “This is going to be so much fun.”

“What do you mean?”

Aiden laughed. “Speed bumps.”

"No. " Ethan moaned. "Aiden-" But even as he tried to protest, Aiden turned his motorcycle taking the long way out of the parking lot, and making sure to hit all twelve speed bumps the school had there." Ethan shuddered with each one, and by the end, Aiden couldn't resist bringing a hand down to his brother's crotch, even if it did risk someone seeing. Ethan was already leaking precum through his jeans, a dark circle forming right under the head of his cock. Aiden gave it a little squeeze before letting go and grabbing his bike's handles again.

Aiden pulled out into the road when it was their turn. He revved the engine hard as he accelerated, loving the dual feeling for the power of his bike between his legs, and the feel of his cock in Ethan’s ass. The necessary positioning on the bike to make everything work didn’t give Aiden a lot of room to thrust, but he still managed to move his hips a little as he drove, pulling an inch or two of dick out of Ethan at a time before slamming back in. Aiden flushed the thrill of finally being able to try out his fantasy rushing though him.

"What do you think everyone would think if they knew what we're doing?" Aiden whispered as he passed a soccer mom and her two kids a minivan. He grinned wickedly, even though he knew Ethan couldn't see his face. "You think any of them suspect?"

"Doubtful," Ethan said huskily. "So how long were you dreaming this one up?"

"Oh, this?" Aiden gave a partially sharp thrust of his cock, nailing Ethan's prostate. "This is what I would think about whenever you'd beat me. How I'd get you back. Not just enjoying fucking you, but making sure everybody got to see it too.” Aiden chuckled. “Whether they knew it or not…”

“Mm-“ Ethan hummed in pleasure as Aiden rolled his hips again. “Just means I’ll have to come up with something even better-“

"Hey, guys!"

Aiden snapped out of his daze, pulling his attention away from Ethan. They were about to pull up to a stoplight about a block away from their apartment. Aiden was just pulling them into the left turn lane when the car the voice had come from pulled up on their right, ready to go straight. The light blinked over to yellow and Aiden braked, just as the car window next to him rolled down a little more.

It was that asshole from the cafeteria- Chad or whatever Ethan had said his name was- and he was looking over Ethan on the motorcycle without even bothering to hide his interest. Aiden smiled behind his helmet. _Oh, this was just too good…_

Aiden flicked his helmet open and waved at Chad. Ethan followed suit, and already this was worth it just for Aiden just from the confused look Ethan gave him.

"I didn't know you guys lived over this way," Chad said.

“Oh yeah-“ Ethan started. Aiden took that as his cue started thrusting up into Ethan faster than ever. Ethan froze for a minute, and swallowed hard, fighting to keep his voice even. “we’re n-not too-o far…”

Aiden was determined to make Ethan cum right there in front of the doofus Chad. Both of the twins were pretty close, and it would be the perfect revenge. Aiden could make a statement about who Ethan belonged to and Chad would be none the wiser.

"That's cool. Me, I live just a little way over there…"

Aiden was only half-listening to whatever Chad was saying. But he kept his eyes locked on his face as he kept pounding away at Ethan. Aiden wanted to look him in the eye when he finished…

The car in front of them moved forward a bit, and Aiden pulled the motorcycle up a little further too, using the motion of the bike to hide even longer thrusts into Ethan. He was so close. Aiden could feel Ethan starting to tremble a little each time Aiden nailed his prostate. Aiden looked quickly from Chad to the light. It was still red but Aiden was running out of time… he leaned down a little closer to Ethan and whispered to him quietly enough that Chad wouldn't hear them.

"Do it, Ethan," Aiden growled. "Cum. Ruin those jeans. Cum all over them like a hormonal little teenager while I own your ass. Right in front of this idiot. Show him how much you need my cock. You think he could fuck you like this?"

Ethan barely contained a little whine of pleasure. Chad had asked him something else but Ethan had completely missed it. “W-what?”

Chad smiled, obliviously. “I asked if you were doing anything Friday night…”

That did it. Aiden could feel his orgasm building up inside him, the feeling of power knowing that while this guy tried desperately to pick Ethan up _Aiden_ was the one who was inside him, fucking him so good…” Tell him-“ Aiden whispered. “You’ll be getting fucked again. Just-like this!”

“Uff-!” Aiden’s final thrust pushed Ethan over the edge. Aiden could feel his brother’s muscles all tense up as Ethan lost control, and started spraying the inside of his jeans. Aiden almost hoped Chad noticed. Then his own orgasm was cresting over him, and Aiden could think of nothing else for a minute but finishing inside Ethan’s perfect ass. He shot load after load up inside, a copious amount of cum, and after a minute Aiden thought he could feel a little already started to leak out. Aiden grinned, looking Chad dead in the eyed as his cock finally stopped spasming.

“We’re busy that night.”

“Oh. Well if anything changes-“

The light turned green and Aiden pulled away, sparring one last glance at Chad over his shoulder and laughing a little. Once they were finally pulling into their driveway Aiden leaned around Ethan a little to get a look at his brother’s pants. Ethan was covering it fairly well with one of his hands, but Aiden could still make out the telltale wet spot above his crotch. A little white was even showing through. Aiden grinned, Ethan must have shot a monster load too.

“I’m getting you back for this.” Ethan finally said.

Aiden laughed. “Maybe.”

“ _Definitely._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to get up! I hope it was the wait. I'm still planning a third chapter for this story at some point too, but I have some other things I want to work on first.


	3. Chapter 3

Lacrosse made things more complicated. Now that their season was officially starting, they had games to contend with instead of just practice. And the first big game of the season just had to be an away game. Ethan’s normal enthusiasm for Fridays was replaced by the irritable reality of a long, cramped bus ride, followed by an even longer game and trip home before he and Aiden would ever get a chance to be alone. Aiden wasn’t in much better spirits, snapping at anyone who even looked at him the wrong way, and glaring enough that even the bravest teachers opted not to call on him in class.

They’d known this was coming, but having to actually put up with it didn’t make it any easier. And things only got worse the longer the day dragged on. Both of them were horny and anxious to get to their contest, but there was just no way to squeeze it in. The twins actually took to keeping a little more distance from each other than normal. Ethan couldn’t say for sure whether he’d taken the first step or Aiden had, but they both recognized that they were in danger of exposing themselves if they lost control.

When it finally came time to load up the lacrosse team's bus, Ethan wound up sitting with Danny and Aiden paired up with Jackson. Coach gave them both a surprised look when he was checking the roll call to make sure everyone was on board. The twins might have been friends with Jackson and Danny, but they always sat together, in part because if no one was paying attention they could get a little handsy. Aiden always got a special thrill out of flaunting their true relationship in front of people, even if they were none the wiser. Now though, Ethan was pretty sure if he and Aiden were sharing a seat they'd start attacking each other, and trying to fuck each other right there, probably tearing the bus apart in the process. Ethan didn't think anybody would have appreciated that even if seeing the twins separate was causing some of the players to whisper worriedly that Ethan and Aiden must be fighting, and how it might throw off their game. Ethan smiled to himself. On second thought, he could think of a few people who would probably really enjoy seeing the twins going at it, Danny probably among them…

The bus pulled into the parking lot of the school they were playing against an hour or so later, and everyone climbed off, funneling into the visitors’ locker room. Ethan and Aiden naturally migrated to lockers close to one another, and Ethan had to make a concerted effort to keeps his eyes and his hands off of his brother as they got changed for the game. Even just a flash of Aiden’s chest out of the corner of Ethan’s eye, had his instincts rumbling, his lust and desire to claim Aiden surging up inside him. Ethan quickly changed into his own uniform, doing his best to keep his mounting frustration at bay. He'd do whatever he had to do to end this game quickly so he could finally get his hands on his brother.

Coach Finstock started in on one of his goofy pregame speeches, and Ethan mostly tuned him out. Ethan could feel Aiden’s presence behind him, blazing like a small bonfire, and had no doubt his brother was watching him. Ethan smiled to himself, and reached around to scratch his back, pulling his shorts down just a little in the process and flashing the very top of his jockstrap clad ass at Aiden. Aiden growled, low in his throat, and Ethan smiled wider. If he was going to suffer waiting he was going to make sure damn sure Aiden was having as hard a time of it as he was.

When Coach Finstock had finally finished his speech the team stormed out of the locker room. The home team was already warming up and parading around the field, and the crowd threw a few jeers and boos at the Beacon Hills players. Ethan couldn’t have cared less. By the time Finstock got their team settled in Ethan was ready to, channeling all his frustrations and desire into a single goal: crushing their opponents and winning the game as soon as possible.

The ball was flipped into the air with the start of the game, and Ethan watched as Aiden jumped up over all the other players going for it, staying just barely inside the boundaries of what a non-werewolf player might be able to achieve. Aiden grinned and spun the ball around in his lacrosse stick, already barreling down towards the other team’s goal. Ethan was right behind him, enjoying the way Aiden’s athletic shorts hugged to the curve of his ass.

Two opposing players tried to rush in from the side to tackle Aiden, and Ethan actually growled. Nobody touched his brother except for him. If the other team wanted anywhere near Aiden they'd have to go through Ethan first. They certainly tried, but Ethan laid them both out without so much as breaking his stride. A minute later Aiden scored, wailing the ball past the goalie and into the net. Dust and other particles puffed out in a small cloud, dislodge from the sheer force of Aiden’s throw.

The other team got there chance to actually do something with the ball after that, although Ethan could already sense they were revaluating their opinion of the Beacon Hills boys. Ethan could smell it in the air, the subtle shift when something began to realize it was prey and not another predator. One of the bigger guys on the other team picked up the ball and started making his way down the field, doing his best to rally his teammates. Ethan grinned, they had probably never been scored on so quickly before, and it was only going to get worse.

Ethan surged forward to block the other boy's path and slammed their sticks together with more force than the other player could hope to match. His hands and arms rattled, and the ball tilted just enough in his stick's net that Ethan was able to snatch it up. It took another second for the guy to even realize what had happened, but once he did his entire was all over Ethan's ass. Ethan had been at the front of the pack of Beacon Hills players so that now that he was running the ball back towards the opposing goal there was an entire team worth of opposing players right behind him. Someone tried to talk Ethan and Ethan just smiled.

From out of nowhere Aiden crashed into Ethan's would-be tackler, his eyes flashing red for just a second. Aiden rolled off the guy as soon as he'd hit the ground and quickly blocked another player heading for Ethan. By that time Ethan was already staring down the goalie, and before the kid could react Ethan wailed the ball into the far corner of the goal. Ethan heard a little tear and knew that at least a couple stitches had come loose in the net's lining. He and Aiden might have to take it just a little easier if the didn't want the entire thing falling apart. Then again- if the opposing team's goal didn't have a net would that end the game? Ethan wasn't sure.

Aiden jogged up behind Ethan, grinning ear to ear. He smacked Ethan’s ass, something that even coming from his own brother, didn’t raise any brows from the people around them. “Looks like this game is gonna be pretty short after all.”

Ethan snorted and gave Aiden a little shove. He resisted the urge to grab Aiden's ass back. That would be probably be pushing it. "Be careful with the net," Ethan whispered back. "We don't want them asking too many questions if we break it."

“Sure thing.” Aiden gave Ethan a mock salute with his lacrosse stick. “Hey what do you think? Whoever scores the most goals wins?” Aiden lowered his voice down to a whisper only a werewolf would be able to catch. “Getting to plow your sweet ass would be the perfect treat after I win us this game.”

“In your dreams.” Ethan snarled. “I don’t care how many goals you score, or a how big of a stud everybody else here will think you are-“ Ethan’s eyes flashed red, and Aiden’s glowed a little back in response. “When we get home tonight I’m going to fuck you senseless until you’re begging to cum on the end of my dick.”

Aiden growled again and grinned back at Ethan as some of the other teammates raced up to clap him on the back for his goal. "Guess we'll see…"

Ethan smirked, having eyes only for Aiden even as his teammates swarmed him. “Guess we will…”

The game started up again, and it quickly became clear that if the other had ever had a hope of winning it was gone now. Ethan and Aiden kept scoring, and emboldened by them, their whole team started to perform better and better. The other team could sense themselves losing control of the situation, even without the oppressive reminder of the scoreboard beating down on them in neon lights. The crowd could feel it too, at first when Ethan or Aiden would score they would get loud, booing and cheering their home team to catch up. But as the gap steadily widened the crowd fell silent, and the opposing team seemed to lose heart. Coach Finstock, meanwhile, was ecstatic, bouncing and cheering all over the sidelines. He even had a nice thing or two to say about Greenberg, which more than anything else, showed just how well the game was going. When the final whistle blew, Beacon Hills had more than double the score of the opponents.

Coach led them all back into the locker room, and the entire team started cheering and chanting. Coach hopped up onto one of the benches and motioned for the guys to quiet down a little.

“I don’t know about the rest of you, but I think that’s a game those losers will remember for a long time!”

The team cheered again, and Ethan smiled a little to himself. He felt a little bad for the other team, but not enough to damp down his spirits.

"And let's hear it for our MVPS- Ethan and Aiden!" Coach waved over at them and the team started clapping and slapping them on the back. Coach grinned, “You two play like that every game we’ll win state this year for sure.”

That got more cheers from the team, but Ethan wasn’t really focused on them. He could smell Aiden’s arousal coming off him in waves, and Ethan had no doubt Aiden could smell his. Aiden caught Ethan's eye and smirked dangerously. Ethan knew his brother's patience wouldn't last much longer, and frankly, he wasn't sure he wanted to wait much more himself. The team started to filter out towards their lockers and the promise of hot showers. Aiden cocked his head at Ethan, offering a silent question of what they were doing next, but Ethan shook his head and nodded towards the little office space Coach was using. Aiden frowned, not understanding, but Ethan just smiled and slipped away.

Ethan knocked on the door frame even though he could clearly see Coach Finstock was just packing up some of his belongings. "Coach? You got a second?"

“For one of my star players? Always.” Coach Finstock stepped around the desk so he was closer to Ethan, and leaned back against it, grinning widely. “What can I do for you kid?”

"It's uh- it's about the trip home, sir," Ethan said. "Aiden and I were wondering if we could get our own ride back rather than go on the bus."

Coach frowned. “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing Coach,” Ethan reassured him quickly, “We just have a few family things we need to take care of.”

“Nothing that’s going to affect your lacrosse right?” Coach asked worriedly. “Cause I got to tell ya-“

Ethan snorted. “It’ll be fine Coach.”

Fincstock sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Well I guess then it wouldn't be a problem. But I'm going to need a note or something from your parent or guardian. Can't have anybody suing the school if something happens to you…"

“Right.” Ethan nodded. “Of course Coach. I’ll get our guardian to text you right away.”

Coach nodded and went back to packing up his bag.

Ethan made his way back over to Aiden, grinning triumphantly.

“You want to tell me what all that was about?” Aiden asked.

Ethan smirked. “You weren’t listening?”

"Stilinski was talking my ear off about how well we played," Aiden grunted.

“Mm.” Ethan glanced over his shoulder and checked to make sure no one was looking at them. Then pulled Aiden around a row of lockers and out of sight of the Coach’s little office. “Give me the phone.”

Aiden raised his eyebrows, but reached down into his bag and fished out a small burner phone, notably not the one Aiden used for himself. “What are you doing?”

“Buying us some alone time.” Ethan typed out a quick message and hit send.

A minute later Coach poked his head out of the office. "Got the message, Ethan, you boys are good!"

"Thanks, Coach!" Ethan hollered back.

Aiden stared at Ethan stone-faced, waiting for an explanation.

Ethan waggled the phone in front of Aiden. Ever since Deucalion had bailed out of Beacon Hills it had been the easy way for Ethan and Aiden to skirt around the issue of having an official guardian. It wasn’t perfect, but it really only needed to last them a few more months, until they could just declare themselves emancipated minors. Ethan smirked. “’ Dad’ says we can get our own ride home.”

“Oh really?” Aiden grinned, his eyes flashing red.

Ethan smirked and tossed the phone back to Aiden. Aiden stowed it away in his bag and shoved the bag back into his locker. Keeping his eyes locked with Aiden, Ethan pulled his jersey off over his head. The muscles in his chest seemed to stand out even more than usual in the harsh fluorescent light of the locker room. Ethan heard Aiden's pulse speed up and smiled wider as he sat down on one of the big benches places throughout the locker room. Aiden tossed away his own shirt and kicked off his shoes and socks. Ethan pulled his shoes off too, a minute later Aiden sat down on the bench opposite him. They just sat there in only their shorts starring at each other. Aiden growled a little impatiently, and Ethan snorted.

As the minutes dragged by their teammates started to filter out of the showers a few at a time. The twins got a few odd looks, but most of the other guys were too tired and hyped off the win still to really wonder why Ethan and Aiden might be acting strangely.

Danny though eyed them curiously. "You guys better hurry up and get showered." Danny tugged a clean t-shirt on over his own head. "You don't want to miss the bus…"

"We're getting our own ride home," Ethan said smoothly.

Danny raised one eyebrow a little, likely wondering why Ethan and Aiden would be just hanging around the locker room doing nothing even if they didn’t have to ride home with the rest of the team. But in the end, he just shrugged and finished getting dressed. "Guess I'll see you guys Monday then. Have a good weekend."

“Yep.” Aiden nodded tersely. “You too.”

When Danny finally left, Ethan cocked his head a little listening. He could still pick out two other guys finishing up, but they were getting ready to leave too. Even Coach Finstock was gone already. Ethan waited patiently as he heard the guys make their way to the door, making sure to hear the heavy slam that would mean he and Aiden were finally alone…

The second it came Aiden lunged across the bench at Ethan. Ethan had known it would be coming, but even so, Aiden almost caught him off guard. As it was Ethan barely managed to jump off the bench and back up to his feet before Aiden slammed his back into a locker. Aiden reached down to try and grab Ethan’s shorts, but Ethan shoved him off before he managed, both of them ignoring the large dent in the row of lockers when Ethan stepped away from it.

Aiden snarled and Ethan grinned, flashing his red eyes right back. He mimed a little kiss to Aiden, then crouched down, ready to charge. Aiden met him halfway, but Ethan ducked under his brother’s arm and slashed out with his claws. Aiden hopped back at the last minute, and Ethan came up a little short, only managing to rake the elastic on one side of Aiden's athletic shorts. They slipped down his hips on that side, exposing a strip of tanned skin and the top of Aiden's white jockstrap.

Before Ethan could follow up Aiden jogged a few steps back, putting even more distance between them. Aiden smirked at Ethan and actually ducked into the tile-covered showers. He turned a few of the nozzles on quickly, glancing over his shoulder to keep an eye on Ethan as he walked up. By the time Aiden was done the tile floor was getting slick with water, and steam from multiple showerheads drifted like vapor out of the shower area and into the rest of the locker room. Ethan hovered just outside the showers, watching Aiden. His brother had a bit of an advantage now. Ethan couldn't go charging in at full speed or he risked slipping and whipping out on the tile. And with the back wall of the showers positioned behind him, flanking Aiden would be more difficult too.

Ethan stepped into the showers slowly, pausing a little to adjust as the water sprayed over his skin and shorts, making them dip just a little as they got soaked. Ethan started to advance cautiously across the floor towards Aiden. Aiden bided his time, waiting until Ethan was within arms reach to strike. Aiden lunged out, intending to sweep Ethan's legs and pin him to the floor for an easy win, but Ethan had seen the move coming and skipped over Aiden's outstretched foot at the last possible second. He was unbalanced for just a movement as feet came back down into the slick tile, and Aiden used the opportunity to recover, grabbing a hold of one of Ethan’s arms and slamming his brother up against the shower wall. He kept a hold of Ethan's arm, forcing it up against Ethan's arm back in an arm lock, as he tried to use his weight to pin the other between Ethan's chest and the wall. With his free hand, Aiden reached down and sliced off Ethan's shorts, leaving him in just his jockstrap, his ass exposed.

Aiden grinned. The water from the showers quickly soaked through Ethan’s jock, leaving the fabric almost translucent. Aiden pressed a kiss to the back of Ethan’s neck as he struggled, turning it into a little bite when Ethan growled. “I’m gonna fuck you just like this bro.” Aiden ‘s voice came out low and husk as he rumbled into Ethan’s ear. Aiden reached down to smack Ethan’s ass, sending the cheeks bouncing. “Leave that big dick of yours trapped and make you cum all over yourself when I take you…” Ethan snarled and pushed back against Aiden's hold, but Aiden shoved him back into the tile wall hard enough to crack it, and send up little puffs of dust.

“Not-uff” Ethan grunted. “Not gonna happen.” He met Aiden’s eyes and winked, then dropped like dead weight, lifting his legs up and forcing Aiden to try and support him all on his own. Combined with Ethan’s struggles it was too much, and Ethan fell down onto the shower floor with a splash. Ethan rolled away, but not before stabbing out with his claws again, finishing his work of shredding the elastic on Aiden’s shorts. The pooled down around Aiden’s ankles as Ethan rolled away, tripping him up for just long enough that Ethan was able to regain his feet.

They both took a second to breathe after that, revaluating where things stood. Both of them were down to just their jockstraps, which weren’t doing much of anything to hide their erections at this point. Aiden reached down and yanked his off, tossing it back towards the shower entrance as he circled Ethan. Ethan cautiously pulled his off two, leaving the both of them naked and wet in the spray of the half dozen or so showers Aiden had turned on. Their meaty cocks were standing straight out, pointing across the room at each other like some kind of sexual divining rod.

On an unspoken the twins charged each other again, muscles crashing together as they fought for dominance. Their cocks batted against each other like clubs as they struggled, leaking precum and adding the liquid to the water already beading on the twins' skin. Neither Ethan nor Aiden wanted to give up, but after the high of winning the game, and the delay in their own little match, both of their hormones were running high.

What started out as a disciplined struggle to see who come out on top quickly devolved into a less elegant struggle, as the twins crashed to the floor in a tangle of limbs. Ethan couldn’t say which one of them started it, but before he knew better his tongue was inside of Aiden’s mouth, Aiden’s shoving into his in their own little dance for dominance. The twins lay on their sides on the slick shower floor, ostensibly still trying to fuck the other, but in practice they were grinding and thrusting up against each other, humping their cocks together in a primal need for release that had seemed to trump even their drive to be on top. Ethan had an arm wrapped around Aiden’s waist, locking their hips together, and Aiden had one hand pressed against his brother’s ass so hard that he was drawing tiny flecks of blood where his claws would dig in.

It didn’t take long for things to finish. After just another few minutes both the twins stiffened, and a moment later they were cumming together, spraying their loads all over their chests as they writhed in each other’s arms. They lay there together, catching their breath and enjoying the peace of release as the water from the showers ran over them, turning slowly colder as the last of the hot water ran out.

Shivering a little, Aiden finally got up and shut the showers off. Ethan sat up, scooting back so he could lean against the shower wall and snorted as he took in the state of things around them. At least one row of lockers was pretty damaged, and the shower tiles were cracked and crumbling away in several spots now too. One of the showerheads was even bent back a funny angle- Ethan couldn’t even remember that happening.

“We really did a number on this place…”

Aiden chuckled and down the wall to join Ethan. “Yep.”

Ethan shook his head, grinning. "I don't think we're going to be able to easily explain this one away to Coach…"

“Please-“ Aiden scoffed. “We’ll just blame this school. They were pissed we beat them so bad that they decided to trash the locker room.”

"Even though it's their school and their visitor locker room?"

Aiden shrugged. "Yeah, why not?"

Ethan grinned. “I’m just wondering how many times we’re going to have to use that excuse as the season goes on…”

Aiden’s cock twitched a little. “At least a few more times I’d bet…”

“Mm.” Ethan hummed, “Speaking of bets…” His eyes flashed red. “We still have a score to settle- rematch when we get home?”

Aiden leaned over to kiss Ethan. “You’re on. That ass is gonna be mine.”

“Keep dreaming.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked chapter one! Chapter two will feature Aiden in control, and I already have a pretty good idea of what I want to feature there. But I'm open to ideas for what should be in chapter three, so if you have anything you'd like to see let me know and I'll see about maybe working it in.


End file.
